The Next Generation of Halliwell's
by magicguy93
Summary: The Halliwell’s have had children. The Halliwell’s are now adults and practicing their magic. Paris Halliwell has turned evil. The Book of Shadows went to Wyatt, Chris, and Prue Halliwell, and they all live together in the Halliwell Manor. Patty and Henry
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt:  
Wyatt Mathew Halliwell-Orbing, Sensing, Molecular Combustion, Force Field, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Projection, Conjuration, Sensing, Healing, Ability to wield Excalibur, Energy balls, Energy blast Christopher Perry Halliwell- Telekinesis, Orbing, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic Communication with charges Melinda Prudence Halliwell- Molecular Immobilization, Empathy

Phoebe Halliwell and Coop:  
Pandora Halliwell-Flash of Love, Levitation, Empathy Paris Halliwell-Blinking, Premonitions, Astral Projection, Pyrokinesis (Turned into a warlock)  
Prudence Halliwell-Flash of Love, Telekinesis, Projection

Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchell:  
Patty Mitchell-Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Hovering, Glamouring Penny Mitchell- Orbing, Sensing, Healing (Rejected her power)  
Henry Mitchell Jr.- Orbing, Sensing, Lightning, Premonitions

Zena Halliwell-Turner-Smoking, Firballs, Telekinesis, Levitation (No one knows about Pheobe's first child not even Pheobe. The Seer erased all memory of her from the charmed ones and Cole Turner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Halliwell▓s Lives

Melinda Halliwell ran into the room and froze a demon. ⌠Chris┘Wyatt, demon.■ She yelled for her brothers.

Wyatt and Chris orbed in with blue lights all around them. Chris waved his hand and the demon flew back into the wall. ⌠Say the spell together.■ Wyatt yelled.

⌠Prudence, Penelope Patricia, Piper, Phoebe, Paige,  
Melinda.  
Astrid, Helena,  
Laura, and Grace,  
Halliwell Witches stand strong, beside us vanquish this evil from time and space■

The trio chanted. The ghosts of the Halliwells appeared around the demon and blew him up. Melinda grabbed the Book of Shadows and locked it in a trunk beside the couch.

⌠That was close.■ Chris said. 

⌠I felt Mom, Phoebe, and Paige.■ Melinda said.

⌠I did to.■ Wyatt said.

⌠I▓m going to lunch with Pandora and then we are going to the cemetery.■ Melinda told Wyatt and Chris.

⌠Ok, I will be getting the club fixed for tonight.■ Chris said.

⌠I▓m getting a new charge.■ Wyatt said excitedly.

⌠Wow that▓s great.■ Melinda said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora ran into the living room to find her sister being threw across the room.

⌠Prue.■ She yelled. Pandora looked over to the warlock who threw her, it was Paris, their evil sister.

⌠Hello, sis.■ Paris said while throwing up her hand to shoot fire out.

⌠Paris, stop.■ Pandora yelled levitating into the above the fire. ⌠Prue use your power.■

Prue threw up her hands and Paris flew back into the wall and then blinked away.

⌠I can▓t believe her.■ Prue yelled.

⌠We need Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.■ Pandora said. ⌠Chris, Wyatt. We need your help now.■ She yelled.

Chris and Wyatt came orbing in with Melinda.

⌠What is it.■ Chris asked.

⌠Paris just attacked us. We need to get her.■ Henry informed them.  
⌠She attacked you again.■ Melinda said.

⌠Book of Shadows.■ Wyatt yelled into the air. A huge book appeared in Wyatt▓s hands with orbs all around it. Wyatt set it down on a coffee table.

Melinda turned the book to a page that had a potion to strip a witch▓s powers.

⌠We need to make this and then make a trap.■ Pandora said looking at the page with Melinda.

⌠Yes, this is good.■ Wyatt agreed.

Chris orbed in the potion ingredients and the five of them started to make the potion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patty sat her jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Patty grabbed her scrap book and looked in it. There was a picture of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, then a picture of Leo, Coop, and Henry Sr., then a picture of all their children. There was a spell written under the picture of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, it read:

Hear me now, hear my cries spirits from the other side cross now the great divide

Patty had used it a few times since her mom and aunts died. The last time she used it was when she told Paige she was pregnant. Patty was now nine months pregnant.

Patty place a picture of her mother▓s grave at the bottom of the page.

Henry Jr. orbed into the room. ⌠Demon in 5,4,3,2,1.■ he shouted.

A demon shimmered in and shot a fire ball at Patty.

⌠Fireball.■ Patty yelled.

The fireball orbed into her hand and she threw it at the demon and it blew up in flames.

Melinda then Astral Projected into the room.

⌠What the heck.■ Henry shouted.  
⌠Paris attacked Pan and Prue at their house.■ Melinda informed her cousins.

⌠No way. We need to do something about this.■ Patty said.

⌠We▓re working on it come to Pan▓s house and help us make the potion.■ Melinda said while her astral self disappeared. 


End file.
